Memento Mori
by Kanra Cozart
Summary: "Semalam aku memimpikanmu. Mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukanmu, sampai-sampai rasanya aku bahagia sekali saat bisa bertemu denganmu, walau hanya di dalam mimpi." 1859 fic.
1. Painless

**Disclaimer:**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**MEMENTO MORI by: RUKISKYE LUKITA**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OVER, T-RATED, Age-Bending, dll**

**Pairing: 1859 **

**A/N: Nah, saya punya proyek multichap 1859 baru nih, Minnasan.. Genre gak jauh dari angst/romance, tetap menganut aliran Alternative Universe. Yah, sesuai kebisaan dan kebiasaan saya lah. Tapi bedanya sama Osaka Snowledge, ya.. saya gak pake 'Lo-Gue' disini. Jadi lebih sopan dikit lah. DAN! Romance-nya lebih terasa disini, dikarenakan banyak yang minta romance yang agak banyak gitu (maksud?). Okeh, saya persembahkan.. ENJOY !**

"_Semalam aku memimpikanmu._

_Mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukanmu, sampai-sampai rasanya aku bahagia sekali saat bisa bertemu denganmu, walau hanya di dalam mimpi._

_Setelah terbangun, aku berharap kau ada._

_Tapi ternyata kau tak disini._

_Aku tahu, kau tak mungkin ada disini lagi._

_Saat itu, aku hanya berharap aku akan selalu memimpikanmu setiap malam._

_Agar bisa terus hidup bersamamu, walau hanya di dalam mimpi."_

*******MEMENTO MORI*******

**1****st ****Chapter: Painless**

* * *

><p>"Ayo pulang, Hayato," ujar seorang wanita berambut panjang dari palang pintu kamar rumah sakit itu.<p>

Yang diajak bicara hanya menggeleng, "Aku tak akan pulang.."

"Tapi, Haya—.."

"Tak akan. Setidaknya sebelum Kyouya sadar." pria 25 tahun bernama Hayato Gokudera itu menjawab pasti. Menatap wanita itu dengan sorot mata yang sama sekali tak memancarkan keraguan.

"Kau sudah 5 hari tidak pulang." wanita bernama Bianchi itu bersikeras. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya itu.

"Kakak, yang membuat Kyouya begini adalah aku. Aku tak bisa duduk-duduk bersantai di rumah sementara Kyouya disini sendirian." Kata Gokudera sambil beralih memandang menuju sesosok pria berambut hitam yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya.

Bianchi menatap mata adiknya itu. Dia benar-benar serius. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat disimpulkan olehnya.

"Baiklah, terserah. Tapi tetap jaga kesehatanmu, Hayato.." Bianchi mengalah, memaksakan sedikit senyum pada Gokudera, berusaha meredam rasa khawatirnya.

Gokudera tersenyum, "Kau bisa percaya padaku,"

Setelah Bianchi menutup pintu dan pergi, senyum Gokudera lenyap begitu saja. Yang benar saja, masih bisakah ia tersenyum saat orang yang paling dicintainya kini tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri? Terlebih dokter mengatakan keadaannya sangat gawat. Bahkan juga mengatakan bahwa ia masih bernapas saja sudah merupakan keajaiban?

Gokudera tak bisa berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Lensa hijau matanya menatap wajah seorang Kyouya Hibari. Gokudera bersumpah tak akan meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Ia yakin suatu hari nanti lensa biru-kelabu mata Hibari akan kembali menatapnya seperti biasa, suara monoton Hibari akan kembali menyebut namanya, tangan putih itu akan kembali menggenggam tangannya. Seperti dulu, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu.

Ya, suatu hari nanti, alat bantu pernapasan yang dipakaikan dokter itu akan dilepas, segala bebatan perban di tubuh Hibari juga akan hilang, dan alat berisik berbunyi teratur yang menunjukkan aktivitas jantung Hibari itu akan segera dikeluarkan dari kamar ini. Ya, semoga saja.

Dan Gokudera tak henti-hentinya meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan baik-baik saja, Hibari akan baik-baik saja. Ya, memang sudah seharusnya begitu, kan?

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Gokudera merasa takut. Lebih tepatnya ia benar-benar ketakutan.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua minggu Gokudera terus merawat Hibari di rumah sakit. Sesekali ia pulang ke apartemennya untuk mengambil baju ganti dan persediaan snack. Ia malah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya kini. Dokter bilang kondisi Hibari mulai berangsur membaik, walau tak menunjukkan kemajuan yang signifikan. Dua minggu waktu yang disisihkan Gokudera untuk Hibari tak akan pantas untuk membayar apa yang telah dilakukan Hibari untuknya selama ini. Apalagi memang Hibari lah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya terakhir kali sampai keadaannya seperti ini sekarang.<p>

Pukul 10.32 pm, rasa kantuk mulai menguasai Gokudera. Perlahan wajahnya tertunduk dan ia akhirnya mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing di tepi tempat tidur yang ditiduri Hibari. Tak lupa sebelum benar-benar terlelap ia memandang Hibari sebentar, memastikan ia masih 'baik-baik saja'.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Ini.. dimana?_

_Kenapa aku ada disini?_

_Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah mati?_

_Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini?_

_Dan.._

Hibari terkejut ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia dikelilingi atmosfir yang sangat ia rindukan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak berada di suasana seperti ini. Tunggu.. suasana apa? Rumah sakit? Bukan. Tapi sesuatu yang terasa hangat yang menjalari lengan kanannya. Dengan lemah, Hibari menoleh ke arah yang dimaksudkan dan..

… _Ternyata itu Hayato._

Hayato Gokudera.

Hibari mendapati pria berambut silver yang tertidur di pinggir kasurnya dan kepalanya menindih sebagian lengan kanannya. Hangat.

_Tapi, kenapa begini?_

Gokudera begitu nyata. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatannya, bisa melihatnya, bahkan bisa merasakan deru pelan napasnya yang menerjang lembut lengannya.

Sungguh, Hibari tak mengerti. Terakhir ia melihat kekasihnya ini, seakan sudah lama sekali. Saat pria Italia itu berteriak dan meneriakkan namanya ketika ia tertabrak bus kala itu. Tak mungkin ia masih hidup. Ia tak boleh berharap untuk tetap hidup, tidak boleh. Atau mungkin ini mimpi? Ilusi barang kali?

Hibari mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dipasangsi injeksi infus. Melihat tangannya secara intensif dan seksama. Biasanya di film-film orang yang sudah mati akan tembus pandang, bukan? Namun, ia mendapati tangannya yang terlihat jelas. Kemudian meraba wajahnya dan ia bisa merasakannya. Wajahnya pun tak dingin seperti mayat. Tidak. Ia utuh, ada, hidup.

_Apa mungkin?_

Sedetik kemudian Hibari tersentak pelan dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kamar yang gelap namun temaram itu. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak dan sepertinya membangunkan Gokudera dari tidurnya.

Gokudera mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. Seperti ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak tadi. _Mungkinkah itu Kyouya?_, pikirnya.

Sontak, Gokudera menoleh ke arah Hibari. Benar saja, mata sipit Hibari terbuka lemah dan kini sedang menatapnya. Mata biru-kelabu yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan pemiliknya, tatapan yang menghujam, penuh misteri dan rasa kesepian, dalam serta menghanyutkan. Tatapan yang selalu disukai dan dikagumi Gokudera.

"K—Kyou.. ya?" Gokudera bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia memang yakin Hibari pasti akan siuman, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan terjadi disaat seperti ini.

"Tak perlu kaget begitu." Hibari berkata dengan nada datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Walau kini suaranya terdengar lebih parau dari biasanya.

"I—itu benar kau, kan?" tanya Gokudera berusaha memastikan, belum sepenuhnya pulih dari rasa terkejut.

Hibari tak menjawab. Ia yakin dirinya terlalu nyata untuk masuk ke dalam mimpi Gokudera. Tangan kirinya tergerak untuk melepas alat bantu pernapasan di wajahnya. Ia merasa cukup kuat untuk tidak menggunakan alat itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba Gokudera menghambur memeluknya. Otomatis, hangat tubuh Gokudera menjalari seluruh tubuhnya yang seakan telah lupa bagaimana rasanya dipeluk itu. Di pihak lain, Gokudera tak menyangka dirinya tak bisa menahan diri seperti ini. Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin Hibari akan menertawakannya. Tapi, biarlah, toh Gokudera benar-benar merindukan pria Jepang yang satu ini.

Saat memeluk Hibari, Gokudera hanya menatap kosong. Angan-angannya melanglang buana entah kemana saat ia mencoba berpikir rasional mengenai sadarnya Hibari. Bukannya ia tidak senang saat Hibari membuka matanya. Bukan. Ia justru sangat bahagia sampai-sampai tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hanya saja ia merasa bersalah dan mulai berpikir bahwa ini tak seharusnya terjadi.

Ah! Apa yang dipikirkannya barusan, hah? Apa yang sedang ia coba pikirkan tadi?

Gokudera menutup matanya kuat-kuat, takut akan pemikirannya sendiri. Mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya barusan. Ayolah, ini kenyataan. Ia sedang memeluk Hibari dan dia masih bisa ia rasakan, dia masih hidup. Inilah yang diharapkannya selama ini.

Hibari menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus juntaian rambut silver Gokudera yang lembut, sementara tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Gokudera. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di belakang leher jenjang Gokudera dan menghirup aroma tubuh Gokudera yang sangat dikenalinya. Oh, betapa ia merindukan kekasihnya ini. Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukan ini.

_Ya, ini Hayato._

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Hibari, terdengar seperti menggumam di leher Gokudera. Walau begitu, Gokudera tetap bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

"Sejak kau berada disini," jawabnya.

"Oh ya? Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar dua minggu,"

"Wao."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah dua minggu aku tidak makan."

Gokudera tertawa mendengar jawaban Hibari, "Baiklah, akan kuambilkan makanan untukmu," katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka dan sebelah tangannya mengusap sedikit air mata di pelupuk matanya karena terharu.

Namun, saat Gokudera hendak beranjak, Hibari menggenggam tangannya seolah menahannya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Hibari.

Gokudera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya serta melihat penunjuk waktu yang tertera di layarnya, "Pukul 3 dini hari. Kenapa?"

Tanpa peringatan, Hibari menarik tangan Gokudera sehingga pria Italia itu kembali ke pelukannya.

"Brengsek! K-kau kenapa, hah?" seru Gokudera terkejut.

"Belum waktunya sarapan. Jadi lebih baik kau disini dulu, _herbivore_." Kata Hibari sambil memejamkan matanya. Hening.

"Kyou—.."

"Naiklah ke atasku."

"EEH?" lagi-lagi Gokudera berseru, "Kau 'kan sedang sakit. Tubuhmu penuh luka." ujarnya ragu.

"Tak apa, Hayato. Aku kedinginan." Hibari berbohong, ia tak begitu kedinginan. Ia hanya sangat merindukan Gokudera, hanya saja ia tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. Ayolah, walaupun mereka telah lama berpacaran, harga diri Hibari masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan hal itu secara langsung. Lagi pula, kemungkinan Gokudera akan menghajarnya jika ia mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu bukanlah 0%.

Wajah Gokudera memerah seketika dan ia tak punya pilihan selain menuruti kata-kata Hibari. "Tch! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kesakitan. Ini maumu, kau tahu?" kata Gokudera sambil menaiki tempat tidur Hibari. Kepalanya tertunduk, sebagian wajahnya terhalang helaian rambutnya. Ia tak mau Hibari melihat betapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

Aneh. Hibari sama sekali tak merasakan sakit pada luka-lukanya ketika tubuh Gokudera kini berada di atasnya. Padahal ia yakin bahwa kini beberapa bagian tubuhnya terbalut perban. Walau ia bisa terbangun dari koma secara ajaib, tapi ia tak percaya tubuhnya juga 'secara ajaib' jadi tak bisa merasakan sakit. Kenapa? Jelas ada yang tidak beres disini. Namun, Hibari enggan memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Begitu Hibari memeluknya erat, Gokudera langsung mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hibari. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar detak jantung Hibari yang begitu teratur dan damai. Nyata.

Saat itu Gokudera percaya Hibari takkan pernah meninggalkannya. Kalaupun Hibari 'mau' meninggalkannya, ia tak akan mengijinkannya.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

**A/N: Waduh, maaf ya readers, saya gak jago bikin adegan-adegan romance. Nah, gimana? Baru chapter 1 aja udah begini jadinya *rebahan di rel* Hm, kalo readers sekalian pada bingung baca fic ini, mendingan tungguin kelanjutannya aja. Saya emang udah rencana bikin fic ini, sedikit dengan menggunakan bentuk '**_**piece-to-piece**_**' alias potongan demi potongan. Jadi, kalo melewatkan satu saja chapter dari fic ini, bakalan langsung makin bingung. Hehe. #plak. Okeh, sekian dulu dari saya. RnR, No Flame! :D**


	2. Mindless

**Disclaimer:**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**MEMENTO MORI by: RUKISKYE LUKITA**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OVER, T-RATED, Age-Bending, Chara PoV, dll**

**Pairing: 1859 **

**A/N: Auk ah, bingung saya *kepala meledak* #duar. ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>"<em>Semalam aku memimpikanmu.<em>

_Mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukanmu, sampai-sampai rasanya aku bahagia sekali saat bisa bertemu denganmu, walau hanya di dalam mimpi._

_Setelah terbangun, aku berharap kau ada._

_Tapi ternyata kau tak disini._

_Aku tahu, kau tak mungkin ada disini lagi._

_Saat itu, aku hanya berharap aku akan selalu memimpikanmu setiap malam._

_Agar bisa terus hidup bersamamu, walau hanya di dalam mimpi."_

* * *

><p><strong>*****MEMENTO MORI*****<strong>

**2****nd**** Chapter: Mindless**

* * *

><p>"Hayato,"<p>

Kulihat pria Italia di hadapanku ini melirik singkat ke arahku ketika kupanggil namanya. Lirikannya terkesan acuh tak acuh, bisa dibilang enggan. Kemudian dia menopang dagunya dan kembali memandang keluar jendela, seperti yang dilakukannya sejak tadi.

"Hn," sahutnya singkat. Mungkin tak tega mengabaikanku.

"Ada sesuatu?"

Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa kau diam terus?" kataku, sedikit menyelipkan nada yang mendesak.

Lagi-lagi dia menggeleng, seolah berarti '_Tak apa-apa_.' Dan, kemudian hening menguasai di antara kami. Mataku tetap memandanginya yang sepertinya masih enggan membalas tatapanku.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Ia tak merespon.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan ia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku, aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan: Ia benar-benar marah padaku.

Ya, pasti. Ia pasti marah karena aku bersikeras untuk keluar dari rumah sakit 3 hari lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan oleh dokter. Buktinya sepagian ini dia jadi lebih pendiam dan bersikap seolah-olah tak memedulikanku. Toh, aku tak peduli. Hayato tetap Hayato. Dia yang kukenal takkan bisa bertahan dalam keadaan begini sampai besok pagi.

Selagi dia diam begitu, ada satu hal yang masih saja berkelebat dipikiranku sejak kesadaranku kala itu.

Aku tak suka saat-saat seperti ini. Aku tak suka saat dimana aku dibuat buta oleh keadaan. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh dan lemah. Seolah Tuhan mempermainkanku.

Ketika tubuhku terhempas tertabrak bus, sebuah hempasan yang mustahil bagi seseorang untuk tetap bernapas, ketika itu pula aku merasa sangat siap untuk mati. Toh, aku mati demi melindungi Hayato. Takkan ada yang akan kusesali nantinya. Semuanya lenyap. Seolah terhisap, kembali bersatu dengan esensi alam. Matakupun mulai menutup, mulanya hitam, seiring waktu muncullah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Aku tak tahu itu apa artinya. Dan, dalam satu sentakan tarikan napas, aku melihat langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang gelap berpendar cahaya lampu dari luar jendela.

Namun, melihat wajah Hayato dan merasakan pelukannya membuatku merasa semakin bingung. Semakin tak tahu ke arah mana takdir tengah menuntunku. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku berpikir begini, ada rasa berbeda terhadap Hayato. Bukannya perasaan sayangku terhadapnya telah berkurang. Bukan. Sungguh bukan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang tak kuketahui.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Astaga, memikirkannya membuat seolah tubuhku menguap. Pasrah.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Hayato, kemudian menariknya paksa keluar restoran setelah membayar semua makanan yang kami pesan tadi. Kuabaikan mata hijaunya yang kini terbelalak dan segala omelan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kau.. Apa-apaan kau, Kyouya?" kudengar ia berkata setengah berteriak. Dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan terus saja memberontak.

Aku tak menjawab, juga tak berniat melonggarkan genggamanku. Bahkan aku tak menoleh ke arahnya. Bagiku, ini memang respon yang biasa kutunjukkan padanya. Mungkin di matanya tidak terlihat sebagai sebuah respon, makanya dia terus memelototiku, menunggu jawaban.

"…Aku bosan." aku mengalah, dan akhirnya menjawab.

Dari sini aku bisa mendengar helaan napasnya, terkesan lelah dan berat. Tak lama setelah itu kami berdua sampai di hadapan _zebra cross_ dan bersiap menyeberang bersama pejalan kaki yang lainnya. Ya, kami memang berjalan kaki. Lebih tepatnya, aku yang mengajak Hayato pergi keluar dengan berjalan kaki. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat tahu, ia tak suka jalan kaki. Apalagi saat udara dingin begini.

Tapi tidak denganku. Aku suka berjalan kaki dengannya. Membuatku bisa menghabiskan waktuku lebih lama dengannya dari pada jika menggunakan mobil.

Tapi mungkin rasa tidak suka Hayato terhadap berjalan kaki semakin berkembang menjadi rasa benci.

Karena kecelakaan yang menimpaku kala itu terjadi ketika kami berjalan kaki, dan hendak menyeberang jalan.

Sama seperti sekarang.

TIIIINN… TIIIIIN….!

Aku mengerjap. Apa itu?

"Kyouya!"

Sedetik kemudian aku merasa ada yang menarik tubuhku ke belakang dengan sekuat tenaga. Jika saja aku tak menguatkan kaki-kakiku, mungkin saja tubuhku sudah tak tertopang lagi dan terjatuh.

JEEESS

Sebuah truk melintas tepat di depan hidungku. Aku tak bisa berpikir. Dengan perlahan aku melirik ke arah lampu rambu lalu lintas di samping kananku. Lampu tanda diperbolehkan menyeberang jalan rupanya belum menyala. Sontak, aku menoleh ke sisi kiriku.

Hayato. Dia memeluk erat lengan kiriku, tak peduli tatapan-tatapan aneh di sekitar kami. Dari lenganku aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang memburu dan detak jantungnya yang tak keruan. Belum lagi kepanikan yang tergurat jelas di wajahnya. Dia menatap nanar ke arahku sebelum angkat bicara panjang lebar.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

"Kau tidak lihat lampu lalu lintasnya, hah?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyeberang jalan yang ramai begini!"

"Bodoh!"

"Tch!" Hayato berhenti sejenak dari omelan-omelannya,

"Kau.. kau mau mati, hah?"

Aku? Mau mati? Itukah yang kuinginkan?

Tidak.

Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Hayato. Kehidupanku memang berantakan, menyedihkan. Tapi mati dan meninggalkanmu itu bukan pilihan.

Aku akui, aku sedikit kaget melihat wajahmu kini. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang menghakimi, seolah kau takkan memaafkanku jika aku meninggalkanmu. Ada rasa senang dan lega ketika kudapati seberkas kecemasan disana, di kedua lensa hijau matamu itu. Walau begitu, tetap sekuat tenaga kusembunyikan senyumanku, karena kutahu, kau akan menghajarku jika aku benar-benar melakukannya.

Tak lama, lampu pertanda boleh menyeberangi jalan sudah menyala. Kulangkahkan kakiku, diiringi Hayato yang masih saja memegangi lengan kiriku, kini agak longgar. Apa dia pikir aku akan tersesat disini, hah? Debam langkah kami seirama, tergolong lamban di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki yang juga menyeberangi jalan.

"Hey," ketika kami sampai di seberang jalan, kudengar Hayato bersuara pelan, nyaris terdengar lirih.

"Hn?" sahutku tanpa menoleh.

"Luka-lukamu masih belum sembuh," lanjutnya ambigu. Entah pernyataan, entah pertanyaan.

Jujur, aku malah bingung. Apa maksud perkataannnya?

Tangan kananku menyetuh pipi kananku yang masih ditutupi kain kasa. Teringat akan luka lecet yang masih ada disana.

Namun, sebelum aku mengungkapkan kebingunganku, kalimat Hayato memotong.

"…Aku.. tahu apa yang selama ini kau pikirkan."

Apa?

"…Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri, Kyouya."

Nah nah.. aku mengerjap samar, sekali, dua kali. Dan aku memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya.

Setelah diam sejenak, aku mengambil iPod-ku di saku depan celanaku. Kemudian menyambungkannya dengan _headset_ dan menyumbatkannya di kedua daun telingaku. Kupilih _playlist_ favoritku dan menekan perintah _play_. Dari sini aku bisa merasakan Hayato yang menatapku, alisnya mengeryit.

"…Apa?" tanyaku, seolah tak begitu memedulikan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

Dan tepat pada _point_-nya, aku tak mau membahas mengenai hal ini.

Ia hanya mendengus, larut dalam kejengkelan dan memukul bahuku cukup keras. Kemudian ia membuang padangannya dariku dan lebih memilih untuk memerhatikan para pejalan kaki lain. Tanpa sepengetahuannya aku menyeringai kecil dan mengacak pelan juntaian rambut peraknya, walau akhirnya tanganku ditepis kasar olehnya.

Kurasa ia masih marah.

Mengertilah Hayato, aku tak ingin kau memikirkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *jedukin kepala ke keyboard*. Berasa Hibari dan Gokudera-nya OOC sekali disini. Apakah minnasan sekalian juga ngerasa demikian? Monggo, jika ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan atau yang lain-lainnya, review diterima dengan senang hati. **

**Sign: Ruki (yang lagi stress)**


End file.
